


Jasmine Scent

by 3l15am



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crying, Daddy Frank Iero, Dom Frank Iero, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Spanking, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3l15am/pseuds/3l15am
Summary: When Little!Gerard was bad, Daddy!Frank decides to get him a special punishment, that ends up a little too much painful...





	Jasmine Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Non con elements.  
> There's no actual sex in here, sorry.
> 
> Original Female Character named Mummy (Mommy, for Americans)

It's rather humiliating to be here. When Daddy said he'll get him a different punishment he didn't actually think about **this**. This is what he thought as he sat on the little, soft settee. Watching the piece of pale skin that was show from where his jeans were teared up. Listening to Daddy and _this_ woman talking softly.

At first he thought Daddy was taking him into a café to eat, funny thought, since he felt rather sick to eat. The place was small and cozy, the walls were red and black, the floor was made from mahogany wood and covered with so many woolen carpets it was hard to see the wood itself. Gerard only know that because he watch the floor, the floor only, for the thirty minutes they've spent there.

In a wise move, Daddy did not tell him where they were going. Gerard was sure it's a little, nice restaurant, though, even though Daddy hasn't say anything that made him think that way. His terrified mind insisted pretend everything is nice and good, and the illusion shattered into a thousand fragments when Daddy spoke. His voice firm and rough. “Stand up.”

He did as told but kept on avoiding eye contact. The woman with Daddy was wearing wide, Beige coloured pants. It was gentle and softly embracing her frame, perhaps testifies something about the woman's personality.  
He was wearing his favourite skinny jeans, and a large T-shirt of Nirvana that Daddy owned. Wearing one of Daddy's shirt was suppose to make him feel safe and protected, but it just made him feel bad now, remembering the times where Daddy and him would listen to Nirvana's Third album, In Utero, while Daddy plays his bass guitar and Gerard sings. It felt so, so far away right now.

The next demand came not from Daddy but from the woman, “Get undressed.”

His body tensed and he didn't move a muscle. The woman shifted her weight from one foot to another. “Do you hear me? Get undressed, now!”

“Daddy.” He whispered, quietly, and shrank.

Frank sighed. “Do as Mommy said.”

So, the mysterious woman's name was Mommy. At least to him. He suggested the woman and Daddy was friends, or even closer… Daddy has never said anything about other people in his love life, not to mention _women_ , but here she was. Mommy. With the Beige pants and cold, poisoned voice. Ordering him to get naked in front of her, and Daddy watches every moment of it, savouring his humiliate. He _hated_ be naked. He didn't like it when it was just him and Daddy, he didn't even liked it when he was alone! Now, he had to get naked in front of a complete stranger, how absurd that is?

Just when he was about to say something, the woman- he just couldn't call her Mommy- coughed, and Daddy said, “Now, Gerard.”  
He hesitated for a few seconds, and then held the rim of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing the upturned shirt on the floor.  
He felt his heart beats inside of his throat, his knees felt weaker and he felt a little dizzy. He swallowed hard and tried to unzip his pants with shaky hands. When he succeeded, he shoved it down, to his ankles. There was silence, and then he shoved his underwear down, kicked the pile of clothes away so he would not be tempted to cover his nakedness with their help, and watched his feet.

The voice, when it came, was very, very close. He hadn't heard anything until the woman was close enough to leave a warm, barbed breath on the back of his neck. “Good boy… I guess you aren't that bad, are you, puppy?”

Heat flooded his face and he felt them reddening and his muscles stiffened. “I'm not a puppy.”

She laughed. A shrill, ominous sound. “You are whatever I say you are, and if I say you're a puppy…”

“I'm not a puppy, and you're not my Daddy.” He said coldly, blushing. He could spiritually feel Daddy rolling his eyes, before he spoke.  
“Gerard. Don't be insolent. Do whatever she says.”

“But, Daddy-”

“Shut up. You'll do whatever she says or I'll get you some extra spanks. Get it?”

He nodded submissively, feeling sick. The woman came closer, warm hand caressing his damp hair while the other holding his cheek firmly. He never felt it. The warm, demanding touch of a dominant woman on his skin. As soon as she grabbed his ass, he wanted her to stop. It felt so, so wrong. As if her hand was an open fire.

“That's it, puppy. Not so disobedient now, are you?” She said, almost comforting, and Gerard clenched his fists hard, not answering.

And then the slap. Harsh, prickly pain on his cheek, followed by a loud, painful scream that came out with an instinct.

“Mommy doesn't like it when a useless, slutty pet ignoring her. In the future, answer me when I talk to you. Am I clear?”

He wanted to ignore, but the pain was harder than he'd feel when Daddy would spank him, maybe because he was doing it with love and she was just sadistic. Her hand felt uncomfortably hot on his cheek, so he shook his head. “Yes, Ma'am. As crystal.”

She smiled, though he couldn't see it. “Good. I don't wanna spank your cute ass more than I have to.”

He doubted it, highly, but said nothing. There are situations in which silence is good for them.

“Now, puppy, you'll get to the couch you sat on earlier, and lay with your face down while you're lifting the lower half of your body above the couch, so you won't have any friction against your dick.”

He _was_ a little hard, but it was only because he was naked. He didn't want this woman to be touching him or having sex with him. Further- he'd _freak out_ if she would.

Wordlessly, he laid down on the couch, lifting the lower half of his body as Mommy said.

“Good boy…” her warm, dripping with sexuality voice made him shiver, and get a little harder. He blushed, looking down and breathing the settee’s scent; clean scent of flowers. He was trying to understand which flower was it, but then Mommy spoke. “Your Daddy told me you were a bad, bad boy…”

He didn't respond, and thought it was alright until he felt something sharp, like fingernails, on his lower back. “Answer me!”

“Er… yes, I guess I was.” He said in panic.

“You guess?”

“I-if he told you, then it must be true.”

“But you don't know what have you done.” She wasn't asking, but telling, matter-of-factly.

“I… Err…” he blushed. “I _do_ know.”

“Yeah?” She started caressing his buttocks again. “Why won't you tell me, then, Puppy?”

“Err…” he hesitated, but he realised he had no choice. Blushing, he murmured, “I was… Err… hiding Daddy's condoms.”

“Did you?” She asked thoughtfully. “Why was that?”

“I…” he blushed to a deeper shade of red, thinking of the best way to put it, a way that would not make him sound like a greedy whore. “It was because I wanted Daddy to cum in… inside me.”

She chuckled. Clear, free of all humor laugher. “Why didn't you simply ask him to?”

“He doesn't… like the idea.” He murmured, blushing deeply and praying she would stop investigate him.

“He doesn't.” Her hand left his cheek, and he felt somehow free. Until her heard the unmistakable noise of a strained leather belt, ready to snap. “So he had to punish you, hadn't he?”

“I guess.”

“No,” she said scornfully. “The little slut doesn't want to get punished? You think you acted just right, don't you?”

“I… no!” He said, starting to explain himself, but the sharp, prickly pain stopped him. He yelped. “Ah!”

“What?” She asked, joyfully.

He knew better than to complain. That was his punishment. “Nothing, Mommy.” He said sweetly, tearing up from the pain and humiliation.

“That's what I thought. Don't yell like that anymore.”

“I'm sorry, Mommy.”

Another spank, harder than the last one, landed on his ass. He clenched his fists, biting his lower lip until it had broke and bled.

It went on. Strong blows, tearing skin, and the pain and humiliation that caused tears to run down his face. He forgot the existence of time, forgot the existence of relief, forgot the feeling of living in a body that is not stinging and painful. Until it had stopped.

“Had enough, Puppy?” Mommy asked, her voice full of sadistic joy.

He whimpered quietly. “Please.”

“You think you've learnt your lesson? Think you'll never hide anything from Daddy?”

At that moment, he'd sell his soul for a break from the pain. “Yes.”

“Good. Take a rest.”

His aching thighs that were forced to hover above the couch were hurt and weak. He let himself rest from the pain, tearing up and sobbing to the warm feeling of comforting hand on his back.

“Shh… It's alright now, pretty boy.” Daddy whispered, kissing his ear. The pain was horrible, but somehow, Daddy's kiss made it more bearable. “Please.” He sobbed, feeling weak, sore and so, so lonely… “please, Daddy, I'll never do it again, please! Take me away from here- please… please!” He couldn't stop begging, he felt as if staying in this place, with the soft settee underneath him, would drive him insane. “Please, Dada… don't wanna be here anymore.”

“Shh… it's alright, sweetheart, Daddy will take you home. I promise… shh… don't cry… we'll never come to here again, okay? It was very, very inappropriate. Daddy doesn't wanna hurt you like this… I'm so sorry.”

He sobbed into the soft touch of lips on his forehead. Daddy spoke quietly. “Lemme get you dressed, baby?”

“Please- Dada.”

“Can you sit or your bottom’s too sore, baby?”

“I don't know.” He cried. Soft, damp piece of tissue paper cleaning his buttocks softly. “Shh… Stand up for me, will you?”

He didn't know how, but he found himself standing, legs shaking, as Daddy softly pulled his shirt on. “That's it, baby, shh… Lemme put your underwear on, honey?”

He threaded his legs into the holes of the panties, the soft silk felt cozy and cool against the bruised and burning buttocks of him. “We'll… Never come to here again… Right, Daddy? Please?” He breathed out, still crying.

“Never, sweety. Never. I promise. Shh… Let me put your cute jeans on so we could get the fuck away from here-”

Then he had his pants on, and they got into Daddy's car real quick. It felt hurt to sit.

“I'm so, so sorry, baby.” Frank said sadly. He knew it was Daddy's idea to come to here, but Daddy was so honestly sorry, he knew Frank would never imagine stuffs like that happening.  
“I thought… i thought you'd like it.” He murmured. “Sometimes you like spankies… so I… I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.”

“It's alright, Dada.” He murmured, shaky and still sore. “I forgive you. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie… let's get home.” Frank smiled softly, and Gerard kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah, Let's go home.” He murmured, and so they did.


End file.
